


Das Rotkäppchen-Experiment

by TessCarlisle



Series: Sherlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Harleen Flynn ein Einschreiben in die Baker Street liefert, ahnt sie noch nicht, dass ihr Leben schon bald eine entscheidende Wendung nehmen wird. Denn bereits wenig später ist sie in rätselhafte Ereignisse verwickelt und ein gewisser Consulting Detective ist daran nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Offizielle Fanseite: <a href="http://www.facebook.com/SherlockFF">Das Rotkäppchen-Experiment</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

->[Offizielle Fanseite](http://www.facebook.com/SherlockFF)

1  
¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨  
Prolog

»Ich wusste es«, sage ich, während die Konturen meiner Umwelt immer mehr zu geisterhaften Schattenrissen verschwimmen. »Ich wusste, dass Sie eines Tages mein Tod sein werden, Sherlock.«  
»Sie reden wirres Zeug, Harleen«, antwortet mir eine tiefe Stimme, als sich jemand über mich beugt und meinen Puls überprüft. »Keine Sorge. Dieser Moment der mentalen Zerstreutheit geht wieder vorbei. Das ist nur der Schock.«  
Meine Zunge wird taub. Mir fällt es schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden und diese auch über meine Lippen zu bekommen.  
»Ich hätte damals nie einen Fuß über diese Schwelle setzen dürfen.«  
»Jetzt werden Sie aber albern.«  
Ich liege am Boden. Wieso liege ich am Boden? Ich kann den schweren roten Teppich mit dem eingewebten gelben Muster unter mir spüren. Was um Himmels Willen passiert hier gerade?  
Ich will aufstehen, doch jemand packt mich an den Schultern und hält mich davon ab.  
»Nicht bewegen. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen. Ich rufe John.«  
Mir ist schlecht. Alles dreht sich. Wer ist eigentlich John?  
»Sie müssen wach bleiben. Sehen Sie mich an«, redet die vertraute Stimme weiter auf mich ein.  
Ich gebe mein Bestes. Wirklich. Aber meine Lider werden immer schwerer. Ich erkenne einen Mann. Groß. Lockige Haare. Helle Augen.  
Ich nuschele etwas Unverständliches und kann meine Zunge dabei kaum vom Gaumen lösen.  
Au. Mein Finger tut weh. Wieso tut mir mein Finger weh?  
»Wach bleiben!«, werde ich angeschrien und der Mann greift in die Innentasche seines Jacketts.  
Ist das ein Telefon?  
Ich bin müde...  
Ich erwache, als mein Kopf unsanft zur Seite fliegt. Ich wurde geschlagen. Hat er mich gerade tatsächlich geschlagen?  
»John!«, ruft er in sein Telefon. »Baker Street. Sofort.«  
»Siiiiiee...«, murmele ich, ziehe das Wort dabei so sehr in die Länge, dass es kaum noch zu verstehen ist und zeige mit meinem schmerzenden Finger auf den Mann, der sich immer noch über mich beugt.  
Doch er lässt sich davon nicht ablenken, packt meine Hand und... nimmt meinen Finger in den Mund? Saugt daran?  
Ich bin aufs Äußerste verwirrt.  
»Sie stirbt, John!«, schreit er dann und lässt sein Telefon schließlich fallen. Ich kann hören, wie es neben mir auf den Teppich fällt.  
Moment... wer stirbt? Ich habe das ungute Gefühl, etwas Entscheidendes nicht mitbekommen zu haben.  
Kühle Hände umfassen so plötzlich meine Wangen und streichen über meine Stirn, dass ich erschrocken zusammenfahre.  
Schlafen, ich will schlafen.  
»Wach bleiben, Rotschopf.«  
Oh, ich hasse, wenn man mich so nennt.  
Mein Herz rast. Schweiß steht auf meiner Stirn. Mein ganzer Körper kribbelt und mein Hals wird immer enger. Luft... ich kriege keine Luft!  
Panik.  
Panische Angst erfüllt mich und ich schlage Halt suchend um mich, kralle mich in weichen Anzugstoff. Zeitgleich höre ich, wie im Erdgeschoss eine Tür aufgestoßen wird und gegen die Wand donnert.  
»Weiter atmen. Immer schön weiter atmen. John! Beeilung!«  
Ich will nicht sterben.  
Mein Hals kratzt.  
Irgendjemand poltert das enge Treppenhaus nach oben.  
Mir wird schwarz vor Augen.  
»Rede mit mir, Harleen. Sag irgendetwas.«  
Ich mag, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht und will seiner schönen Stimme noch weiter lauschen, spüre jedoch, wie ich das Bewusstsein verliere.  
Jemand kommt ins Wohnzimmer gestürmt und beginnt, hektisch Fragen zu stellen.  
»Sher... lock«, hauche ich mit letzter Kraft, während schließlich etwas Scharfes in meine Brust gerammt wird und der Schmerz alles andere ausblendet.  
Wie bereits erwähnt:  
Ich wusste, dass dieser Mann eines Tages mein Tod sein wird...

~ Ende des Prologs ~


	2. Vor dem Spiel

2  
¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨  
Vor dem Spiel

_//Ein paar Monate früher//_

Ich lese den Straßennamen auf dem Schild des mehrstöckigen Ziegelsteingebäudes und biege, ohne die Änderung meiner Fahrtrichtung anzuzeigen, in die Baker Street ein. Irgend so ein blödes Taxi hupt mich an, weil ich ihm auf der falschen Seite entgegen komme. Verdammt. Ich habe mich noch immer nicht an den Linksverkehr gewöhnt.  
Ich trete nun langsamer in die Pedalen meines 29er Cube Aim, welches stilecht in rot gehalten ist und somit wunderbar zur Farbe meiner Haare passt, und halte nach den Hausnummern Ausschau.  
Auf Höhe einer Sandwich- und Cafébar steige ich vom Rad und betrete den Fußweg. Mein Blick schweift über die ausladende Markise des Cafés und ich bekomme just Hunger auf Pasta, schiebe mein Fahrzeug jedoch weiter neben mir her und lehne es einen Hauseingang weiter gegen einen gusseisernen, schwarzen Gartenzaun.  
Ich zerre meine wetterfeste Umhängetasche von meiner Schulter und krame darin nach dem letzten Einschreiben, welches ich heute noch austragen muss. Ein kurzer vergleichender Blick auf die Adresse des Briefes und die goldene Hausnummer auf der grünen Eingangstür vor mir zeigt, dass ich hier richtig bin. 221B Baker Street.  
Mein linker Fuß tritt auf die erste kleine Stufe, während meine Augen die Fassade nach einer Klingel absuchen. Zeitgleich hole ich meinen Quittungsblock heraus und halte einen Stift bereit. Schließlich drückt mein Zeigefinger auf einen kleinen runden Türsummer und ich wundere mich, dass gar kein Widerstand zu spüren ist. Auch von innen ist kein entsprechendes Geräusch zu vernehmen. Hm, vielleicht kaputt.  
Ohne noch lange zu warten, entschließe ich mich, den Türklopfer zu benutzen. Das Geräusch hallt durch das Gebäude und die dicke Tür erzittert unter der Wucht der Schläge. Ich atme abwartend aus, während mir der Duft von Pasta asciutta in die Nase steigt. Gemein.  
Die Sekunden verstreichen, ohne dass sich etwas rührt und ich trete ein paar Schritte zurück, um an der Fassade nach oben zu blicken. War da gerade eine Bewegung am Fenster?  
Entschlossen schreite ich wieder zur Tür und hämmere gegen das massive Holz, diesmal ohne den Türklopfer zu benutzen. Ich bin nicht von den Zeugen Jehovas und ich will auch nichts verkaufen. Ich bin einfach nur Kurierfahrer. Himmelherrgott.  
Ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen von dem blöden Sturzhelm und will mir gerade, mehr schlecht als recht die Stirn massieren, als ich höre wie jemand eine Treppe herunter gepoltert kommt. Na endlich.  
Sogleich lege ich mir meinen Text zurecht und hole Luft, um diesen auch in einem Atemzug über die Lippen zu bekommen, als die Haustür aufgerissen wird.  
Ich will wirklich etwas sagen, aber in diesem Augenblick verschlägt es mir kurzzeitig doch tatsächlich die Sprache.  
Ich habe ja wirklich schon viel gesehen. Kotzende Pferde zum Beispiel. Ein halbnackter, nur in ein Laken gewickelter Mann sollte dem wirklich nicht die Krone aufsetzen, aber irgendwie bin ich trotzdem kurz aus der Fassung gebracht, als dieser in der Eingangstür erscheint und auf mich herab blickt.  
»Ihre Klingel funktioniert nicht«, sage ich daher einfach, während mich helle Augen mustern.  
»Die ist im Gefrierfach«, antwortet mir mein Gegenüber mit unerwartet tiefer Stimme und ich versuche, dieser Aussage einen Sinn zu geben, kann ihn aber irgendwie nicht erkennen.  
Ich bemerke erst, dass meine Stirn sich in Falten legt und ich ihn unhöflich anstarre, als mein Gehirn mich daran erinnert, Luft zu holen. Ich blinzele und werde mir wieder des Umschlags in meiner Hand bewusst.  
»Einschreiben für Mr...«, ich werfe noch einmal einen schnelle Blick auf die Adresse. »Holmes.«  
Abwartend halte ich Quittungsblock und Kugelschreiber unter die Nase des Lakenträgers, während dieser mich immer noch mustert. Langsam fühle ich mich etwas unbehaglich in meiner Haut, lasse mir jedoch nichts anmerken.  
Ich bin hier gleich wieder weg, denke ich und setze ein Lächeln auf.  
»Dürfte ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?«  
Mein Lächeln verschwindet.  
Ausweis? Das ist mir ja in meiner ganzen Karriere als Kurierfahrer noch nicht untergekommen. Gut, ich bin auch erst zwei Wochen dabei, aber das tut jetzt einmal gar nichts zur Sache.  
»Natürlich«, sage ich einfach nur und schiebe meine Hand umständlich in eine Brusttasche meiner Allwetterjacke, um den Ausweis ans Tageslicht zu befördern, der mich als Mitarbeiterin von GLH ausweist. »Hier.«  
Mein Gegenüber wirft nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, dann wandert dieser ein Stück weiter nach oben zu meinem Haaransatz.  
»Sie haben rotes Haar«, bemerkt er völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen und rückt sein Laken etwas zurecht. Ich hoffe nur, dass er wenigstens noch etwas drunter trägt.  
»Das haben Sie sehr gut beobachtet«, kann ich mir nicht verkneifen zu sagen und versuche erneut ihn dazu zu bewegen, die Quittung zu unterschreiben. »Wenn Sie bitte hier-«  
»Das hat nichts mit Beobachtung zu tun. Das war eine Feststellung, ein Teilprozess des Soll-Ist-Vergleichs im Rahmen einer Prüfung, der der vertrauenswürdigen Ermittlung gegebener Sachverhalte dient.«  
»Aha«, mache ich nur und beginne mich langsam zu fragen, ob meine neuen Kollegen sich vielleicht einen üblen Scherz mit mir erlauben und dieser Kunde gar kein richtiger Kunde ist.  
»Beobachtung würde mir sagen, dass Englisch nicht Ihre Muttersprache ist und Sie demnach noch nicht lange in England sind. Ihr Fahrrad ist neu und nach der ausgebesserten Seriennummer zu urteilen, vermutlich Hehlerware. Es ist kein Eingangrad oder gar ein Bahnrad mit starrem Gang und ohne Bremse. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Sie das Einschreiben sehr spät ausliefern bedeutet, dass Sie noch keine Erfahrung als Fahrradkurier haben. Ganz nebenbei bemerkt war der letzte Fahrradkurier, der hier seinen Zustellbereich hatte ein lustiger Inder mit Sprechfehler. Der kleine Rückspiegel auf der linken Seite des Lenkers lässt den Schluss zu, dass Sie Rechtsverkehr gewöhnt sind. Außerdem haben Sie ein Rückenleiden und versuchen Ihre Schulter zu entlasten, indem Sie die Tragetasche... Nein, halt... Es ist der Nacken. Sie entlasten den Nacken, indem Sie-«  
»Unterschreiben Sie hier«, verlange ich und habe jede höfliche Tonlage aus meiner Stimmer verbannt. Der Kerl ist gruselig und ich will hier weg.  
Das leise Lächeln, welches sich während seiner Ausführungen auf sein Gesicht gestohlen hat, verschwindet wieder und es entsteht eine kurze Pause, in der wir uns abwartend mustern und ich mir alle Mühe gebe, nicht als erster zu blinzeln.  
Meine Arme werden langsam schwer, weil ich noch immer Block und Stift auf Armlänge von mir halte und hoffe, dass ich endlich diese verdammte Unterschrift bekomme.  
»Haben Sie Samstagabend bereits etwas vor?«  
»Wie bitte?« Ich habe mich wohl verhört. Ich muss mich verhört haben.  
»Londons High Society trifft sich diesen Samstag zu einer Benefizgala. Es ist mir vergönnt, im Besitz einer Einladung zu diesem Event zu sein, jedoch ist es von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass mich eine rothaarige Frau begleitet.«  
Von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass mich eine rothaarige Frau begleitet, hallen seine Worte in meinem Kopf nach. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, klingt das Wort »rothaarig« aus seinem Mund wie ein Schimpfwort. Wie Ungetier, was man am liebsten nur mit spitzen Fingern anfasst und ganz schnell vor die Tür befördert.  
»Sie wollen, dass ich mit Ihnen auf diese Gala gehe, nur weil ich rote Haare habe?«, frage ich vorsichtshalber noch einmal nach, nur um jedes etwaige Missverständnis ausschließen zu können.  
Mr. Holmes' Kopf huscht kurz zur Seite, dann wieder zurück, wobei ihm dunkle Locken in die Augen fallen. Ob er gerade begreift wir unfassbar unsinnig sein Ersuchen ist?  
»Ja«, meint er schließlich nickend und ich frage mich, wieso er nicht andere mit dieser Bitte konfrontiert. Freunde, Verwandte, irgendeine Crack-Hure aus der Londoner Unterwelt.  
Noch ehe ich beginne, ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken, erschrecke ich, weil er sich schlagartig zu mir hinab beugt, um einen genaueren Blick unter meinen Fahrradhelm werfen zu können.  
»Oh, gefärbt«, stellt er dann fest und richtet seinen schlanken Körper wieder zu voller Größe auf, was dazu führt, dass ich meinen Kopf in den Nacken werfen muss, um in sein Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Ich fühle mich ertappt, bin jedoch heilfroh, als er endlich den Stift ergreift und ohne hinzusehen, sein unleserliches Signum an die entsprechende Stelle setzt. Ich reiche ihm den gepolsterten Umschlag, an dem er sogleich riecht, auf dem Absatz kehrt macht und mir, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, die Tür vor der Nase zuschlägt.  
Ich starre perplex auf die goldenen Letter auf der grünen Tür, muss noch verarbeiten, dass ich gerade freie Sicht auf seine blanken vier Buchstaben hatte und unternehme schon gar keine Anstrengung mehr, meine Fassung wiederzuerlangen.  
In ein paar aufeinanderfolgenden Momenten der Unkonzentriertheit, schaffe ich es trotzdem irgendwie, meine Tasche wieder zu schultern, mich auf mein Rad zu schwingen und die Heimreise anzutreten.  
Ein Wagen streift mich, als ich psychedelisch auf die Straße fahre und ich kann einen Sturz nur durch eine heldenhafte Anstrengung verhindern. Ich hasse diese Taxis! Blöder Linksverkehr.  
Nur eine Sache schießt mir durch den Kopf, als ich mich langsam in den Verkehr einfädele und dem Feierabend entgegen fahre:  
Nie wieder Baker Street.  
Oh, nein, da ist noch etwas...  
Hehlerware?!?!?!

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. Runde 1

_3  
¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨  
Runde 1_

Während ich von dem gerollten Fladenbrot in meiner Hand abbeiße, streicht mein Finger prüfend über die Seriennummer meines Cube Aim.  
Pff, denke ich. Hehlerware. So ein Blödsinn. Ich habe das Rad von einem relativ seriös wirkenden An- und Verkauf erworben. Gut, vielleicht hätte ich mich fragen sollen, wieso er zwei Tage später schließen musste, aber Hauptsache, ich hatte einen fahrbaren Untersatz.  
Ich lehne mich zurück und schlage überlegend die Beine übereinander, während ich mir meinen Schawarma-Snack weiter schmecken lasse und von einer Parkbank an der Themse, den Schiffsverkehr beobachte.  
Das Funkgerät an meiner Schulter gibt ein statisches Rauschen von sich und kurz darauf ertönt die Stimme meines Vorgesetzten, welche durch die Aufnahme aller elektromagnetischer Wellen im Frequenzbereich nur verzerrt zu hören ist.  
»Harleen, sind Sie noch in Lambeth unterwegs?«  
Ich bemühe mich, das zerkleinerte Fleischgericht in meinem Mund schnell hinunter zu würgen, drücke auf die Sprechtaste und bestätige meine Position.  
»Ja, was gibt’s?«, frage ich und beobachte, wie eine Frau am gegenüberliegenden Ufer mit ihrem Hund spielt.  
»Gerade ist ein neuer Auftrag reingekommen. Abholung und Auslieferung eines Einschreibens in City of Westminster. Können Sie übernehmen?«  
Ich überlege und gehe gedanklich den Stadtplan von London durch. City of Westminster...  
»Klar«, teile ich meinem Chef dann mit. »Sollte bei der jetzigen Verkehrslage innerhalb einer halben Stunde machbar sein.« Für mich zumindest. »Wie ist die Adresse?«  
Ein Moment der Stille folgt, indem Mr. Rooper vermutlich nach der Adresse kramt. Ich nutze die Zeit um mein Mittagessen zu verdrücken und mich startklar zu machen.  
»221B Baker Street«, höre ich seine professionelle Stimme dann sagen und hallte in der Bewegung inne. Muss schon ganz schön blöd aussehen, so mit Fahrradhelm auf halbem Weg zu meinem Kopf.  
Ernsthaft?, macht es dann in meinen Synapsen. Ernsthaft?!?  
»Kann Jimmy die Tour übernehmen?«, frage ich dann zaghaft und lasse die Sprechtaste los, füge somit nur für mich hinzu. »Da war ich gestern schon und hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.«  
»Jimmy ist in Havering«, lässt mich Mr. Rooper wissen und seine Tonlage verrät mir, dass er langsam ungehalten wird.  
Verdammt, denke ich, kaue auf meiner Unterlippe und ramme den Helm auf meinen Kopf.  
»Eigentlich war ich gerade auf dem Weg nach Croydon«, versuche ich mich herauszureden und ziehe den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als ich die wütende Antwort meines Vorgesetzten vernehme.  
»Muss ich Sie daran erinnern, dass Sie noch in der Probezeit sind, Harleen?«  
»Nein, Sir«, sage ich kleinlaut und füge mich meinem Schicksal. »Bin schon unterwegs.«  
Ich erhalte keine Antwort mehr, schwinge mich auf mein Rad und hoffe einfach mal auf eine reibungslose Abwicklung des Botenganges. 

_~_

_Reiß dich zusammen, sage ich zu mir, als ich meinen Drahtesel gegen den selben Zaun wie gestern lehne und meine Kleidung zurecht zupfe. Es ist nur ein Auftrag. In einer Minute bist du hier wieder weg. Aber wieso fühle ich mich dann nur so, als würde ich den Gang zum Schafott antreten?_  
Eine Abholung. Wieso muss es ausgerechnet eine Abholung sein? Bei einer Auslieferung hätte ich einfach klopfen und wegrennen können. Die Unterschrift bekomme ich allemal gefälscht. Aber bei einer Abholung... oi...  
Also gut, denke ich mir, straffe meine Schultern, öffne den engen Verschluss meines Helmes, um es mir ein bisschen bequemer zu machen und stolziere Richtung Eingang.  
Auf den wenigen Metern bis dahin, schalte ich auf professionelle-Fahrradkurierfahrerin-Modus und beschließe, dass ich mich einfach über nichts wundern werde, was in den nächsten Sekunden auf mich zukommt. Vielleicht mache ich ja auch umsonst die Pferde scheu und werde gleich gar keine Begegnung der dritten Art erleben.  
Ich werfe den Kopf in den Nacken und sehe erneut an der Fassade nach oben. Hier müssen doch auch noch andere Leute wohnen.  
Ich trete abermals auf die erste Stufe und meine Hand greift nach dem schief hängenden Türklopfer. Meine behandschuhten Fingerspitzen berühren kaum das glänzende Messing, als die Tür bereits nach innen aufgeht.  
Ich kann mein Gleichgewicht gerade noch so halten, da ich der Meinung war, die Tür würde mir ausreichend Widerstand bieten. Aber jetzt da sie weg ist... na ja...  
Ich taumele also gerade ungalant zurück auf den Bürgersteig, als ein Anzugträger das Wort an mich richtet.  
»Ich habe auf Sie gewartet. Sie sind spät dran.«  
Gerade will ich mich rechtfertigen und erklären, dass es einen ungewollten Zwischenstopp gab, weil – wie es sonst nur alle Jubeljahre einmal der Fall ist – die Straße der Tower Bridge hochgeklappt wurde, als ich die tiefe Stimme wiedererkenne.  
Mit einem Mal bricht ein Lachen aus mir hervor. Weiß der Geier wieso.  
»Ach, Sie sind das«, sage ich schließlich und fühle mich schrecklich witzig. »Ich hätte Sie fast nicht erkannt. Wo ist das Laken?«  
»In der Wäsche«, scheint mir mein Gegenüber wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten, was kurzzeitig einen ungläubigen Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht zaubert.  
Wie auch immer...  
Mein flüchtiger Blick streift seine Aufmachung und ich muss mir eingestehen, dass dieses purpurfarbene Hemd und der dunkle Anzug durchaus ansehnlich sind. Ob das wohl maßgeschneidert ist?  
Endlich erinnere ich mich auch wieder an meine Pflicht und lasse meine Tasche von meiner Schulter gleiten.  
»Ich soll hier ein Einschreiben abholen«, sage ich, um auf das eigentliche Thema meines Besuches zurückzukommen und sehe, dass Mr. Holmes bestätigend nickt.  
»Das ist richtig«, meint er schlicht und richtet den Bund seiner Anzugjacke, während ich auf eine weitere Reaktion seinerseits warte.  
»Wollen Sie es mir geben?«, frage ich vorsichtig, als diese nicht kommt.  
»Darf ich Ihren Ausweis sehen?«  
Meinen... was?!  
Verständnislos blicke ich in seine blauen Augen und versuche, nicht wie ein totaler Idiot dazustehen. Also klappe ich mein Kinn wieder hoch und suche in meinem Kopf nach dem Knopf für »sprechen«.  
»Den habe ich Ihnen bereits gestern gezeigt«, rufe ich in Erinnerung.  
Er schnalzt kurz mit der Zunge und verschränkt die Arme hinter seinem Rücken.  
»Auf der Internetseite Ihres Arbeitgebers steht, dass sich die Kurierfahrer bei Abholung der Zustellung ausweisen«, rezitiert er den Internettext und ich zerre meinen Ausweis in schnellen und genervten Bewegungen hervor, um ihm diesen unter die klugscheißerische Nase zu halten.  
»Harleen L. R. Flynn«, liest er meinen Namen laut vor und ich stecke das eckige Plastikteil schnell wieder weg. »Hm...«  
»Wenn Sie mich jetzt fragen wollen, wofür das L und das R steht, vergessen Sie es gleich wieder«, nehme ich ihm jeden Wind aus den Segeln und sehe, wie seine Augen sich kaum merklich zusammenziehen.  
»Wie war Ihr Schawarma?«, will er stattdessen wissen und zaubert aus der Innentasche seines Jacketts einen Umschlag hervor, den er mir sogleich reicht.  
Woher weiß er das? Habe ich mich bekleckert? Rieche ich aus dem Mund?  
»Gut, danke«, sage ich trotz der aufgekommenen Fragen einfach nur höflich und beeile mich, die Quittung auszufüllen. Das wird mir hier schon wieder viel zu skurril. »Das macht dann bitte zehn Pfund.« Sofort bekomme ich einen gefalteten Geldschein zugesteckt, den ich in einer Jackentasche verschwinden lasse. »Danke.«  
»Wann kann ich mit einer Auslieferung rechnen?«, fragt Mr. Holmes, als er die Übergabe des Umschlages quittiert und ich werfe einen Blick auf den Empfänger.  
Eine Unstimmigkeit bringt mich dazu, die Stirn in Falten zu legen. Hier stimmt doch etwas nicht.  
»Der Empfänger stimmt mit dem Absender überein«, weise ich auf einen offensichtlichen Fehler hin und halte den Brief abwartend in die Höhe.  
»Das ist richtig«, sagt mein Gegenüber erneut und seine Mundwinkel zucken kurz in die Höhe.  
»Ist das Ihr Ernst?«, frage ich mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck und eine meiner Augenbrauen beginnt zu zucken. Ich erhalte keine Antwort, sondern ernte nur einen abwartenden Gesichtsausdruck. »Also schön«, spiele ich das Spiel mit. »Ich habe hier ein Einschreiben für einen gewissen... Sherlock Holmes. Sind Sie das?«  
Ich kann mich nur schwer davon abhalten, mir seinen Ausweis zeigen zu lassen, als meine Frage bejaht wird. Ist das nicht eigentlich ein Mädchenname? Egal.  
»Von wem ist es denn?«, will er wissen, als er mir den Brief wieder entreißt und auf den Absender sieht. »Oh, wie nett von mir, an mich zu denken. Das muss die Haarprobe von heute Morgen sein.«  
Achtlos wirft er anschließend den Brief hinter sich, wo dieser irgendwo in einem kleinen Flur schlitternd zum Liegen kommt.  
»Wieso tun Sie das?«, will ich nun endlich wissen, während der große Mann sich gegen den Türrahmen lehnt und Geräusche aus dem oberen Stockwerk an mein Ohr klingen.  
»Samstagabend«, bekomme ich schlicht und ergreifend zu hören. »Ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Gefärbt geht in Ordnung, wenn Sie die Ansätze noch einmal nachbehandeln.«  
»Wieso schicken Sie sich selbst ein Einschreiben?«, ignoriere ich seine Ausführungen und er stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, um sich wieder gerade hinzustellen.  
»Das erschien mir der einfachste Weg, Sie wiederzusehen, ohne das Haus verlassen zu müssen.«  
Jetzt muss ich wieder lachen.  
»Sie wollen immer noch, dass ich mit Ihnen auf diese Gala gehe?«  
»Offenkundig.«  
»Wieso?«  
»Sie haben rotes Haar«, sagt er betont langsam und gibt mir den Eindruck, der am meisten unterbelichtete Mensch auf der ganzen Welt zu sein.  
Aber ich verstehe es immer noch nicht.  
»Sherlock!«, ruft mit einem Mal eine Frauenstimme aus dem ersten Stock. »Was treiben Sie denn da unten? Der Tee wird kalt.«  
»Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen, Mrs. Hudson«, brüllt der Angesprochene zurück, beugt sich nach vorn und entreißt mir in einer schnelle Bewegung meinen Helm, sodass mir meine Haare wild ins Gesicht fallen.  
»Hey!«, beschwere ich mich noch, doch er ist bereits mit seiner Beute im Inneren verschwunden, ehe ich wieder kompletten Durchblick habe. »Geben Sie den sofort wieder her!«  
Unentschlossen stehe ich helmlos in der Gegend herum und trete von einem Fuß auf den anderen. So hatte ich mir das irgendwie nicht vorgestellt. Mist.  
»Jetzt kommen Sie schon herein«, wird mir zugeredet und ich höre, wie jemand eine Treppe empor steigt.  
Mein Blick huscht über meine Schulter. Vor dem Café nebenan sitzt ein älterer Herr. Ob er sich mein Gesicht gemerkt hat? Kann er später bezeugen, dass ich in dieses Haus gegangen bin, wenn meine entstellte Leiche in den nächsten Tagen irgendwo aufgefunden werden sollte?  
Oh man... 

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~ 


	4. Erste Kontroversen

_4  
¨¯¯¨˜“ª¤.¸°¸.¤ª“˜¨¨¯¯¨  
Erste Kontroversen_

Ich will meinen Helm zurück, denke ich, also sage ich es auch, als ich die Tür ein Stück weiter aufstoße und in den zwielichtigen Flur trete.  
»Ich will meinen Helm zurück!«  
Ein leises Gefühl der Beklommenheit beschleicht mich, als die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fällt, aber ich bin viel zu aufgebracht, um mir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde gerade echt sauer.  
Ich ziehe meine Fahrradhandschuhe aus und lasse sie, zusammen mit meiner Tasche, neben dem schmalen Treppenaufgang liegen. Dann stürme ich nach oben.   
»Wo bleiben Sie denn?«, ruft Mr. Holmes mir auf halbem Weg entgegen, als ich gerade einen Treppenabsatz erreiche.  
Ich folge seiner Stimme, stürme an einer verschlossenen Tür zu meiner Linken vorbei und direkt auf eine angelehnte Tür vor mir zu. Energisch stoße ich diese auf und platze direkt in ein Kaffeekränzchen.   
Wie angewurzelt bleibe ich stehen und halte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon ab, loszuwettern, als drei verdutzte Gesichter zu mir aufsehen. Mit einem Rundumblick scanne ich den kleinen Wohnraum. Wo ist dieser Holmes denn nur hin?  
»Bitte entschuldigen Sie«, erinnere ich mich wieder an meine gute Erziehung und wende mich an die Teegesellschaft, die an einem kleinen Tischchen sitzt und vor lauter Überraschung noch immer nichts gesagt hat. Vielleicht ist es in diesem Haus auch gang und gäbe, dass sich völlig fremde Menschen Zugang zum Wohnzimmer verschaffen. Wer weiß das schon so genau. »Ich wollte nur eben meinen Helm abholen, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg.«  
Der Gesichtsausdruck einer freundlichen älteren Dame erhellt sich und sie schlägt die Hände vor der Brust zusammen, bevor sie das Wort an mich richtet.  
»Sind Sie eine Freundin von Sherlock?«, möchte sie von mir wissen, während mich die Personen zu ihrer Rechten, ein Mann und eine Frau, interessiert beäugen.  
Ich kann mich gerade noch davon abhalten, aufgrund ihrer Frage laut aufzulachen und höre es schräg hinter mir scheppern. Ist dort die Küche?  
»Nein«, antworte ich der Dame und versuche einen unauffälligen Blick um die Wohnungsecke zu werfen. »Das würde ich so nicht sagen.«  
»Mrs. Hudson«, ertönt ein Ruf aus der Küche. »Wir benötigen noch ein weiteres Gedeck. Es gibt wichtige Dinge zu besprechen.«  
»Oh, wie schön«, freut sich Mrs. Hudson und springt sofort vom Tisch auf. »Wir haben doch so selten Besuch.«  
Ich bin aufgrund der plötzlichen Wendung zu überrascht, um mich dagegen zu wehren, als sie mich auf einen freien Platz am Tisch drückt und in einen Nebenraum entfleucht. Kurze Zeit schnappe ich wie ein Karpfen nach Luft, dann kommen endlich auch wieder Worte aus meinem Mund.  
»Nein, Sie verstehen scheinbar nicht richtig«, versuche ich den verbliebenen Anwesenden zu erklären und streiche ganz unbewusst die Falten der Tischdecke glatt. »Ich bin doch nur- Sind das Einschusslöcher?!?«  
Da sind doch Löcher in der Wand. Und was macht der gelbe Smiley auf dieser wuchtigen Tapete?  
»Entschuldigung«, ergreift nun der etwas verdutzt wirkende Mann das Wort und wechselt einen Blick mit der blonden Frau neben sich. »Wie sagten Sie, war Ihr Name?«  
»Oh, Verzeihung«, sage ich peinlich berührt. »Mein Name ist Harleen Flynn und ich bin-«  
»Meine Begleitung für Samstagabend«, schalmeit es erneut aus einem nicht einsehbaren Bereich der Wohnung und ich verziehe das Gesicht.  
»Uh«, taucht Mrs. Hudson wieder auf, bevor ich mich weiter dazu äußern kann und stellt ein zusätzliches Teegedeck vor mir auf den Tisch. »Ein Date. Das ich das noch erleben darf, Sherlock.«  
Irgendetwas läuft hier gerade schrecklich verkehrt.  
»Das ist kein-«, beginne ich und danke Mrs. Hudson, als sie schwarzen Tee in meine Tasse kippt. Dann brülle ich in Richtung Küche. »Ich habe nicht ja gesagt.«  
»Doch, haben Sie«, lässt Mr. Holmes verlauten, taucht forschen Schrittes – und ohne meinen Helm – im Raum auf und steuert den Tisch an, an dem wir alle sitzen. »Indem Sie nicht nein gesagt haben.«  
»Geben Sie mir meinen Helm wieder«, verlange ich, während er sich über mich beugt, um nach einem Biskuit auf dem Tisch zu greifen.  
»Sie tun es schon wieder«, sagt er und beißt in das Gebäck.  
»Was denn?«, frage ich verwirrt und merke, dass am ganzen Tisch allgemeine Ratlosigkeit vorherrscht.  
»Nicht nein sagen.« Biskuit kauend, beugt er sich zu mir herunter und ich rutsche unbehaglich auf der Sitzfläche des unbequemen Stuhls herum. Ob es etwas bringt, wenn ich jetzt handgreiflich werde? Was meine 130 Pfund wohl ausrichten können? »Sie sollten sich einen neuen Helm kaufen, wenn Ihnen Ihr Leben lieb ist. Er ist minderwertig und bei einem Unfall würde Ihr Schädel platzen wie eine reife Melone.«  
Ich will erwidern, dass es mir egal ist, dass ich endlich mein Eigentum wieder haben möchte und dass er mir den Buckel hinunter rutschen kann, jedoch kommt nichts dergleichen über meine Lippen, da Mr. Holmes nach einem Haar von mir greift und mit einem Ruck daran zieht.  
»Sherlock!«, echauffiert sich der halbe Tisch, während ich ein »Au!« verlauten lasse und Mrs. Hudson nur die flache Hand auf ihre Brust legt.  
»Das ist absolut kindisch«, mache ich meinen Standpunkt klar und reibe meine Kopfhaut, während Mr. Holmes mit seiner Beute erneut im angrenzenden Raum verschwindet und ich einen Versuch unternehme, endlich etwas Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, indem ich die verbliebenen Gäste interviewe. »Sie scheinen alle ganz vernünftig zu sein, aber... wer ist dieser Kerl?!?«  
»Sie sind nicht von hier, oder?«, fragt mich die blonde Frau und sieht mich mehr oder weniger verstehend an.  
»Nein!«, antwortet Mr. Holmes aus der Küche für mich, während schon wieder etwas scheppert.  
»Das ist eben einfach Sherlock«, übernimmt Mrs. Hudson die ehrenvolle Aufgabe auf meine Frage zu antworten.  
Ach so, einfach Sherlock. Das verstehe ich... natürlich nicht.  
»Tut mir leid, ich...«, beginnt mein Tischnachbar und gestikuliert wild mit den Händen. »Ich verstehe absolut nicht, um was es hier gerade geht.«  
Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ich auch nicht mehr. Irgendwo zwischen »Wir haben so selten Besuch« und »Einfach Sherlock« habe ich wohl den Faden verloren.  
»Sherlock, setzen Sie sich endlich!«, fordert Mrs. Hudson und schüttet Milch in ihre Tasse. »Ihr Tee wird kalt.«  
»Ich übernehme das«, biete ich an und leere die angesprochene Tasse in einem Zug, ohne mich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.  
»Ausgezeichnet«, ertönt es aus der Küche und kurz darauf erscheint der seltsame Mann erneut, diesmal mit einem Präparat in der Hand. »Wussten Sie, dass Sie einen Gendefekt haben, Holly?«  
»Heißen Sie nicht Harleen?«, fragt Mrs. Hudson verwundert und ich winke ab.  
»Wohnen Sie eigentlich auch hier?«, wechsele ich das Thema und Mr. Was-weiß-ich-wie verschluckt sich just an seinem Tee.  
»Gott bewahre. Das habe ich hinter mir.«  
»Eine Variation des Chromosom 16«, meint Mr. Holmes weiter und lässt sich neben mich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl plumpsen, während ihn alle fragend ansehen und er scheinbar unbeeindruckt von unseren Blicken, weiter vor sich hin murmelt. »Veränderung des Proteins MC1R... Phäomelanin... gesteigerte Schmerzempfindlichkeit... Extension-Locus... Was werden Sie am Samstag tragen?«  
Die letzte Frage galt mir. Ich blinzele, als mich sein Blick trifft und schüttele den Kopf.   
»Ich gehe mit Ihnen nirgendwohin.«  
»Für was steht das L und das R?«, fragt er ungerührt weiter. »Nein, sagen Sie es nicht. Johns zweiten Vornamen habe ich auch allein herausgefunden.«  
»Oh«, bringt John sich ein und hinterlässt den Eindruck, dass er schmerzlich an etwas erinnert wird. »Dann sollten Sie auf Ihre Geburtsurkunde aufpassen. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung.«  
»Sie sollten Grün tragen«, weißt Mr. Holmes hin und ist gedanklich vermutlich schon wieder bei der Wochenendplanung. »Das bringt Ihr Haar noch mehr zur Geltung.«  
»Ich gehe nicht auf diese Gala«, betone ich nochmals. Wieso werde ich hier eigentlich ständig ignoriert? »Wieso sollte ich?«  
»Weil Sie Themen für einen Kriminalroman suchen und es vermutlich ein Verbrechen geben wird.«  
Stille.   
Also fast.   
Mrs. Hudson lässt einen Teelöffel fallen und dieser scheppert auf ihre Untertasse.  
»Grundgütiger.«  
»Ein Verbrechen?«, fragt John und legt die Stirn in Falten, während ich dasselbe denke.  
»Man munkelt«, relativiert Mr. Holmes seine Aussage und lässt mich weiterhin nicht aus den Augen. »Obdachlosennetzwerk. Sie wissen schon. Ich habe Sie gegoogelt, Hailey.«  
»Harleen«, mache ich mir dieses Mal die Mühe, ihn zu korrigieren.  
»Zahlreiche kleine Veröffentlichungen in Ihrem Heimatland. Keine großen Erfolge. Und schließlich waren Sie ganz von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Sie wollen jetzt etwas Neues probieren und sind ganz heiß auf einen packenden Plot.«  
»Plot?«, wirft Mrs. Hudson fragend ein.  
»Die Handlung einer Erzählung«, sagt Mr. Holmes nebenbei, während ich an der Tischdecke herum nestle und mir ernsthaft überlege, an wen ich hier eigentlich geraten bin.  
»Wie haben Sie sich gleich noch einmal kennengelernt?«, fragt John flüsternd und beugt sich näher zu mir.   
»Durch eine ganz unglückliche Aneinanderkettung von Ereignissen«, berichte ich leidend und reibe mir die Stirn.  
»Ah ja«, macht er und überlegt eine Weile mit verschränkten Armen. »Und das war wann?«  
»Gestern«, gestehe ich kleinlaut und schlürfe meinen Tee.  
»Ich liebe Kriminalromane«, wirft Mrs. Hudson erneut ein und erinnert mich damit an meinen erbärmlichen Versuch Schriftsteller zu werden. »Sie sollten jede Chance nutzen, Recherche zu betreiben, Kindchen.«  
High Society... Verbrechen... Sollte man nicht lieber versuchen, dieses zu verhindern? Ach, egal.  
»Also schön«, fasse ich den Entschluss, mich in mein Schicksal zu fügen. Aus der Nummer komme ich eh nicht mehr heraus. »Gehen wir auf diese blöde Gala.«  
»Sehr gut«, lehnt Mr. Holmes sich zufrieden in seinem Stuhl zurück. »Jetzt müssen wir nur noch über Ihre Bezahlung verhandeln.«  
Ich höre wohl nicht richtig. Auch Johns Begleitung zieht lautstark die Luft ein und wirft Mr. Holmes einen eindeutigen Blick zu.  
»Sie wollen mich dafür bezahlen? Das ist schäbig. Das ist wirklich schäbig!«   
Ich werde jetzt gehen. Ich werde mich für den Tee bedanken und dieses Haus so schnell wie möglich verlassen.   
Ich stehe so schnell auf, dass mein Stuhl nach hinten schlittert und beinahe umkippt. Auf halbem Weg zur Tür halte ich noch einmal an und drehe mich um.  
»Danke für Ihre Gastfreundschaft«, teile ich denen mit, denen der Dank gilt und füge mit ausgestrecktem Finger an Mr. Holmes gewandt hinzu: »Ich werde Sie googeln!«  
»Tun Sie das«, spricht er mir zu. »Dann stoßen Sie mit Sicherheit auch auf meinen Blog. Er thematisiert-«  
»240 Arten von Asche.« Das ist John, ein genervter John.  
»243, John. Wie oft soll ich das eigentlich noch erwähnen? Wer hat meinen Tee getrunken?«  
»Wir sehen uns doch noch einmal wieder, oder?«, fragt Mrs. Hudson hoffnungsvoll, während ich unentschlossen in der Gegend herum stehe und mitleidige Blicke ernte.  
Ich weiß es nicht. Ich denke nicht. Aber vermutlich... vielleicht... doch... wahrscheinlich schon. Ich bin einfach viel zu neugierig.  
Hilflos versuche ich mich, meiner Gefühlswelt entsprechend, zu artikulieren, jedoch kommt nur ein zaghaftes und fast ergebenes Nicken hervor.  
»19 Uhr«, meint Mr. Holmes, noch bevor ich anders reagieren kann und ich durchbohre seinen Rücken mit Blicken. »Seien Sie pünktlich.«  
»Ich bringe Sie nach unten«, ruft Mrs. Hudson schnell, springt auf und schiebt mich vor sich her aus der Wohnung, während Mr. Holmes erneut Empfehlungen in den Raum wirft.  
»Nicht nötig, Mrs. Hudson. Nur ein kompletter Vollidiot würde den Weg nicht allein hinaus finden.«  
Argh! Dieser, dieser... Mann!  
»Das war nicht sehr nett, Sherlock«, höre ich noch Johns gedämpfte Stimme, als wir das Zimmer hinter uns lassen, dann nur noch unverständliches Gemurmel.  
Gemeinsam mit Mrs. Hudson gehe ich die Treppen wieder hinunter und schnappe mir, an der untersten Stufe angekommen, meine Tasche.  
»Also«, beginnt die Dame, als sie mir die Tür öffnet. »Sie dürfen Sherlock sein Verhalten nicht übelnehmen. Er ist immer so. Genialität ist nun einmal eine schwere Bürde.«  
Ich sehe die Frau an, verstehe kein Wort und nicke trotzdem.  
»Schon vergessen«, kann ich sie beruhigen und sie schenkt mir ein erleichtertes Lächeln.  
»Also dann bis Samstag«, verabschiedet sie mich und es klingt eher wie eine Frage.   
Ich mag die leicht zerstreut wirkende Dame und will sie nicht enttäuschen, also nicke ich erneut und trete anschließend nach draußen auf den Bürgersteig.  
Vielleicht rettet mich ja noch irgendein Ereignis vor dieser bevorstehenden Gala. Ein intergalaktischer Krieg oder so. Aber auf Marsianer ist heutzutage auch kein Verlass mehr.  
Verdammt, denke ich, als sich die Tür hinter mir wieder schließt. Jetzt habe ich auch noch meinen beschissenen Helm vergessen.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


End file.
